


The Honey (Trap) - 4 November 2017

by Xuxunette



Series: The Honey (Trap) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Canon Compliant, Eventual Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Part-Werewolf Sex, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette
Summary: A series of one shots from Severus' life as a spy adept at sexpionnage.Severus is caught by a beast.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Teddy Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: The Honey (Trap) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149902
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The Honey (Trap) - 4 November 2017

**Author's Note:**

> To give the plot a bit further away, I don't think Severus is right in his mind in this story.  
> There is also dubious consent and really rough sex ahead, please be warned.  
> This may work as a one shot, but it may not. Previous two parts may be needed for context.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Severus studied the photo of his bungalow. The pleasing minimalist lines of its elongated white walls; its traditional, pointed roof covered in thatch; the raised terrace made of redwood with the waiting chaise longue; the white sand underneath; the curved private pool maintained by the lodge’s complex; and the decorative rocks path leading to the private beach.

Green palms, blue sky.

His old-fashioned watch indicated 9 p.m.

He left the A4 colour print on this tea table and didn’t look outside the window as he gathered his longcoat from its hanger. The lift had been repaired; he disapparated between the 7th and 6th floor.

Definitively masochism.

Though if he grasped hard enough, he supposed he could say that having the actual beastly act committed to memory was valuable. Something tangible he could rub into Potter’s face if needed. Sell the ghastly memory to the Quibbler, which was the reference magazine of the cultured wizard these days, or something like it.

The doorbell downstairs rang at 9:30 though he hadn’t communicated with Potter, nor honoured the Mondays and Thursdays appointments since last full moon.

As the bell rang again, he had half of a mind to send his patronus for Potter to give up the charade. But using his beautiful doe felt too intimate, so he marched to the landing and cast the unlocking spell instead.

Footsteps from two people climbing up the stairs.

Potter entered the room first.

“That’s it? You told me we’d go try something new. I don’t need another of your friends to try to ‘treat’ my ‘condition’. Just leave me the fuck alone, old man. You’re not my dad and I’m a fucking adult!”

Edward Lupin was frothing at the mouth as he insulted his godfather and tried to jerk his left arm free from the latter’s grasp.

“Don’t talk to me like that, Teddy. You’re my godson. I’ve raised you the same as James, Albus and Lily,” retorted Potter, clutching the younger man’s wrist firmly in his fist.

“Oh, yeah,” riposted Edward Lupin, “Do you lock them up every month too? And use Unfogivables on them? You’re making me crazy, you fucking bastard! It’s getting worse, because of _you_!”

Upon the last word, Edward Lupin brought his free forearm down hard onto Potter’s arm that was holding him, in a kind of karate chop; but he stopped himself mid-movement as he emitted a yelp and reached his hand to his neck. 

Potter glowered at the younger man who was furiously rubbing at his neck. “ _Teddy,_ remember yourself!” hissed the green-eyed wizard, “This is Severus, say hi and thank you for coming. He has... agreed to help you out…?”

Potter trailed off as he turned his gaze to Severus and looked at him questioningly.

Severus was prevented from answering as Lupin did a double take at the mention of his name.

The creature — whose features were shifting in the same way as Severus had witnessed last month, with an angry flush on top — peered at him for a few seconds with his eyebrows knitted. But then he shrugged with disdain, evidently not recognising Severus, and returned his attention to his godfather.

“Whatever, you son of a bitch!” Edward struggled again. “Let me _the fuck_ go! I don’t need you! You bloody —”

Potter cut his godson off. “Don’t make me put you under! Behave yourself or we’re leaving! Back to your _room_ until your head has cleared!”

As Potter reprimanded the younger man, something made a crackling noise and a silver necklace at Lupin’s throat shimmered with a blue, glistening light.

Severus identified a restraining device that sent painful shocks on command and could be made to enable a full-body binding jinx on the wearer.

Edward Lupin looked daggers at his godfather but shut his mouth and stopped struggling.

“Sorry for that,” said Potter, addressing him as he breathed heavily in anger. “I haven’t explained it to him yet, because I didn’t know if you were coming.” The bespectacled wizard paused and, his face tense, asked Severus, “So, you’re ok with it?”

Severus almost snapped something scathing at Potter’s poor choice of words, insults quivering at his lips.

Instead, he contemplated the necklace around the young creature’s throat and tasted the irony of the silk band around his own neck.

Yes, Potter was, in his own way, as forceful as any other powerful man he had known.

At least he could be sure that Edward Lupin wasn’t a true werewolf. They couldn’t speak in human tongues when the moon was full.

Severus looked back into green eyes, the tumult of emotions he felt too difficult to detangle, and nodded once.

Potter exhaled.

“How do you want to do it, then?” asked Potter.

That ignited Severus’ fury.

“Potter, it’s _your_ plan,” snarled he, anger making his voice sound waspish and loud to his own ears.

Potter visibly winced. But he recovered. And, after a long moment of gazing into Severus’ eyes, his face took on a determined and detached composure.

“Very well, then,” said he, still looking at Severus. “Teddy, stand back,” the green-eyed wizard ordered as he let go of Lupin’s wrist. “And don’t move until I give you permission.”

The silver necklace glowed blue again, mirroring the small ball of light at the tip of Potter’s wand.

Edward Lupin balled his hands into fists and retracted his lips, showing teeth; but he obeyed Potter's command and retreated a few steps toward, a dark sulk etched on his face.

Potter removed his coat. He set it on the floor with his rucksack, while keeping his wand out.

“Undress, please,” said he evenly to Severus.

Severus blinked twice. The introduction was truly abrupt. But he supposed there really was nothing left to say.

Severus flicked his own wand, and his clothes vanished.

From the corner of his eyes, Severus spied Edward Lupin’s lanky figure as he knelt and pressed his bare chest down onto the bench.

He watched as the hazel eyes that were so like his father's, and which had followed his every movements with mistrust and puzzlement, turn bright yellow when the creature finally understood.

He watched the angry flush turn into one of arousal the moment he presented his backside. And arousal turn into hunger as Potter tied him up.

Edward’s pale features were somehow more human as the creature’s focus sharpened and as his gaze trailed Severus’ prone form. But his expression turned bestial: the slightly slanted eyes were vacuous but for need; the rounded mouth gaped open and was animated by a nervous tick; the narrow nostrils flared in deep, humming breaths; and the resentful slouch of his gait was forgotten and replaced by one of tension — that of an animal ready to pounce.

The bulge in the creature’s pants visibly grew larger as Potter prepared him using a regular dildo and a copious amount of lube.

Severus shivered, not knowing if it was from the intrusion dilating his arsehole and hitting his prostate with uncanny precision, or from nerves and anticipation.

Edward Lupin didn’t need to be told twice. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet when Potter stood aside and exposed Severus' prone form. And he was kneeling between Severus’ spread legs as soon as the toy was taken out of him; the last syllable of Potter’s dispassionate “you can approach” still ringing in the air.

“Behave, it’s his first time doing that,” Severus heard Potter order in a stern voice, while Severus heard the younger man fumble with his zipper.

Severus would have laughed at the all together normal reprimand, as if issued to an impertinent child who was too eager to dig into pudding, if he hadn't been so tense.

Despite the erection coaxed out of him, and the cockring Potter had added to keep him hard, Severus didn’t feel like having sex at all.

But then, this wasn’t sex.

If not masochism, then survivor’s guilt, perhaps? He had read the term once, somewhere in a pulpy magazine, while he had waited for the delivery of various chemicals in a shabby hostel’s lobby.

Not sex in any case. The first time with Potter could qualify, but not this. Not at all.

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Whether the human side of Edward had enough control, or the beast had in his instincts to not hurt its mates, Severus couldn’t say, but the first touches weren’t rough. Frenzied and eager but not rough.

The flesh of his meager arse was pawed with clammy and feverish hands, as if checking for texture and consistency, before probing fingers ventured into him. Not exactly gently, but not painfully.

Severus felt more oily liquid being trickled there, and he guessed it was Potter’s doing, providing them with more lube. He was glad he was tied down. It meant he couldn't see what was coming, and he couldn’t struggle as the beast’s almost normal touch lifted some fear from his chest but plagued him with dread of worse to come.

Edward Lupin’s panting breath was loud in the otherwise silent room, and an animal aroma of musk imbibed the air. The pungent scent strangely pulled at Severus’ balls.

Then, Severus felt warm and humid breaths puffing close to his hole.

For a moment, he wondered if the creature would lick him there as animals often did, but no tongue touched him.

Instead, as the humming breaths drew away, frantic hands took possession of Severus’ hips while a sticky and hot rod of flesh was pressed without ceremony against his cleft.

Lupin emitted a high pitched whine at the contact and immediately started humping, his penis not inside yet, but blindly seeking entry.

The penetration jabbed into Severus abruptly when Lupin chanced upon his target.

Severus gasped as his loosened hole was invaded in one swift motion, and as the creature insantly started thrusting into him, rapidly and buntly.

Severus let go of a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

He could do that, he thought. The fucking was shallow, off rythm and too fast to be pleasurable, but it caused him no great discomfort, as lubed up and prepared as he was.

He could feel the larger portion of Edward Lupin’s canine appendage pressing against the rim of his hole on the harder shoves, but it didn’t feel enormous, and it hadn’t been pushed inside yet.

He was fucked like this for perhaps a minute, and he had relaxed enough to try to chase the furtive stimulations against his prostate that the thin and long cock provided on occasions, when he heard the creature growl.

It was a deep, throaty sound that wasn't human at all; it rumbled in Severus’ ears, and made him shiver, as he felt Edward Lupin push the knot at the base of his penis against him.

Severus screamed.

The bulbous portion of the creature’s cock that was forced inside him wasn’t unbearably large, but Edward Lupin hadn’t stopped humping him, and he was stabbing his knot in and out of Severus hole repeatedly; the withdrawing movement a harsh and excruciatingly painful drag that made him feel as his anus was being pulled from inside out.

Severus thrashed in his restraints and screamed some more, Potter’s first name bubbling up in his throat, as large beads of cold sweat coated his forehead.

He was dimly aware of Potter’s voice saying something to order the beast to calm down, but couldn’t make out the words so overwhelming the pain radiating from his anus was, and he could feel the beast’s knot getting bigger.

He didn’t know if his safeword had made it past his lips — it probably hadn't, something about never saying no — or whether Potter had used the restraining device on his godson; in any case the beast didn’t show signs of slowing as he was ravaged by the canine knot.

It was such agony that he didn’t register the additional twinge at his neck at first.

Lost in pain, Severus became aware of a change in the beast’s position only as the animal's grunts boomed close to his ear: Lupin had bent down to seize the side of his neck with his mouth, mawing his teeth into the scarred flesh there and holding Severus down with the full weight of his body as he continued to hump.

With another forceful shove, Lupin’s huge knot was forced into Severus a last time and stayed inside. It had grown too big for the beast to withdraw, and Lupin’s pained whines echoed Severus’ screechs anytime he tried pulling out.

Severus trembled and whimpered and sobbed, the beast’ saliva running down the side of his neck and pooling onto the bench against his skin as he felt sperm being shot into his guts in burning hot jets. The beast, who had given up thrusting, grunted and growled into his ears, his body covering Severus’ and his muscles contracting rhythmically — in tempo to his ejaculation deep inside Severus’ hole.

The knot continued to expand as the beast emptied himself and, even though the lacerating pain at the rim of his anus had somewhat subsided when Lupin had stopped trying to hump him, twinges of churning torment still shot through Severus from his arse as the large, fleshy ball inside him _moved_.

It twisted and pulsed in its carnal confine, stirring Severus’ gut and sore hole.

Severus could only lay limp, grasping for breath underneath the beast’s smothering weight, yet trying to clamp his mouth shut against the need to shout from the misery in his arse whilst he was breed and filled with beastly come.

As abrupt and short-lived as the actual fucking had been, the knotting seemed to go on for hours.

Lupin continued to lap at his neck as the pressure inside Severus receded slightly and the frequency of ejaculation slowly declined. His arse felt like a burning void, his hole dilated beyond comfort and his insides glued to Lupin’s invading appendage.

At one point, Lupin grunted pleasurably when Severus tensed up as he sank his teeth into the flesh of Severus' neck again; and the beast took up doing that at intervals. He suckled and bit at Severus’ neck, to make Severus clench around his knot - the increased pressure evidently pleasurable to him.

Severus could only oblige, each reflexive contraction of his anal muscles eliciting a sob of agony from him.

The mingling sensations cursing through his body wasn’t exactly like any pain he had experienced, but it was also far from pleasure. It was too intense to name, and his cock remained resolutely limp between his legs, the leather cockring Potter had put on him a itching band that barely clasped around his foreskin where it had slid.

With a final growl from the beast, the bulbous appendage inside Severus stopped its twitching as well as its expansion, and Severus was only left with the sensation of arse tearing pressure and being pumped full of come. All the while feeling unbearably hot and close to suffocation under the beast’s weight.

The furious ejaculation into Severus' guts that felt as if a garden hose had been rammed up there and the tap opened to its maximum pressure calmed down after ten minutes or so.

Edward Lupin abruptly emitted a shuddering groan, and his limbs slackened around Severus while the hold on Severus hips loosened too when the violent discharge of ejaculate was replaced by a steady dribbling that Severus could only detect from the continued feeling of increased pressure.

The quantity of liquid that was filling him was nothing compared to what Potter had tried on him once, but Severus still felt uncomfortably full — it seeped out of his hole and dragged wet trails down his thighs even though the beast’s knot was still big and crammed up his arse.

At one point, Lupin detached his mouth from Severus’ neck with a sated grunt and tried to pull out again, wrenching cries of agony from both of them.

Severus knew that if the beast pulled out now, he would be seriously harmed, and panic overtook him as Potter’s first name bubble up to lips a new.

But the beast didn’t try pulling out again and simply slumped atop Severus again as he waited for his knot to deflate. Severus heard the breaths beside his ears deepen as Lupin dozed off.

There was nothing remotely arousing in their position. Even as he tried to search deep within himself for some unknown, sick depth of depravity, Severus only felt debased, used and hurt.

But then his mind strayed to the fact that Potter was watching it all, silent and unmoving somewhere in the room, trailing his green gaze on Severus’ supine form as he was mated and bred by a monster.

And to his shame Severus felt his cock stiffen.

He resisted the flighting fancy of pushing back against the beast, to put on a show for Potter. It was really too painful.

When the knot inside him finally shrunk enough to slid out, after what must have been at least a full hour, Severus didn’t have enough control of his aching anus to stop the gushes of hot, splattering liquid that wetted his calves.

It filled the room with an aroma of chlorine tinged with iron, on top of the beast’s musk and Severus’ sweat.

There was a great rush of air behind him as Edward Lupin’s body was suddenly lifted and drawn away from his own.

Severus heard muffled sounds, footsteps and then the door clicking open and shut; he was left panting on the bench, unaccountably relieved that the ordeal was over at last.

Moments later, after he heard the door close shut again, Potter was standing close.

Edward Lupin was no longer in the room, doubtless disposed of into another after his performance was over.

Potter's hand felt cold against his fevered skin as he trailed it against the side of Severus' face.

“Are you ok?” asked he.

With tremendous effort, Severus turned his face away from Potter. He could feel shame burn hot in his cheeks as liquid continued to trickle sporadically from his anus with wet noises. At least he was no longer erect and he hadn’t come.

Potter didn’t question him further and didn’t clean him up as usual before untying him.

Instead, Severus was magically lifted into Potter’s arm, and carried to the bed on top of which he was arranged to lay onto his back, with his legs bent to one side, in a near fetal position, his arse at the edge of the bed.

The changed posture made Severus realise that every muscle in his body was aching from the prolonged session. He was also trembling.

Potter sat on the mattress beside him, his back turned to Severus; he conjured the basin of water and began to clean him up carefully .

It was renewed torture. The plain water burned like acid into Severus' mucous membranes. And when Potter dried him, Severus saw traces of red on the conjured white flannel.

Next, Potter took a long time in coating him with healing salve — shushing, and murmuring nonsense as he went (“it’s over”, “it’s ok”, “you did good”, “you are safe”) — and massaged the ointment in for a longer time.

It burned nearly as bad as raw water at first, but the discomfort subsided into a numb, ticklish sensation, and Potter’s light touches was an incredible relief.

Each feather light contact seemed to erase from Severus’ flesh what had occurred earlier.

Quite beyond Severus control, an erection uncoiled between his legs as he whimpered under Potter's touch.

When he was done with the salve, Potter put the small jar of salve away, and stood up to face Severus as he prepared to arrange him in a more comfortable position.

Severus saw Potter spot his erection when he unbent his legs and their gazes met and locked onto each other for a few seconds.

Potter went down on him.

One moment Potter’s face was looking down at him from his standing position; the next, the dark mop of hair had moved to his groin.

Severus could tell Potter hadn’t done this many times before, if ever. It was clumsy and had dangerous flashes of teeth. But it distracted him from the ghostly soreness in his behind 

He didn’t give warning when his orgasm hit and re-opened his eyes to the sight of Potter wiping his puffy mouth on another conjured flannel.

Severus cock’s was cleaned with the same cloth.

The Boy-Who-Lived’s glasses were askew, and they were both breathing heavily when Potter climbed into the bed to drag Severus’ limbs further into it.

Severus let Potter place a pillow under his head, and draw the duvet over him.

Then, the still panting wizard who was kneeling on the mattress beside Severus fished around to retrieve the healing salve. He uncorked it again and poured a dollop of the gluey substance into his palm, before attending to Severus wrists.

Next, the salve coated fingers brushed Severus’ neck, where the beast had bit, and where Severus could feel a bruise had formed.

Severus looked up into Potter’s eyes as the collar he wore was pushed aside to reach more skin, but Potter looked away.

When Potter pulled his hand back, Severus reached out an arm and grasped at Potter’s belt with a single finger.

Potter made an aborted gesture, as if wanting to bat off Severus’ hand. But their gazes caught again, and Potter stilled. He let Severus sneak his hand under his woolly, grey jumper, to his bulging groin.

There was hardness there.

Had Potter been hard since watching Severus being ravaged by his beastly godson? Or since he had given Severus the messy blow-job?

Severus stretched out his other hand and undid Potter’s belt.

Potter remained immobile, gazing at Severus with a glint in his eyes that turned them bright emerald.

The bespectacled man’s breath hitched as his heavy cock was freed from the constraints of jeans and boxer short.

Without a word, he shuffled closer to Severus as Severus nudged him by pulling at his undone belt; until he was close enough for Severus to take his hot, sticky shaft into his mouth.

Potter muffled a moan and scuffled closer still.

By the time Severus felt Potter’s balls contract in his cupping palm, the green-eyed wizard was kneeling over Severus, his knees on either side of Severus face as he thrust his tumescent, wet cock into Severus’ mouth with abandon.

Severus felt something like a savage triumph at Potter fucking his throat as ruthlessly as his beastly godson had done with his arsehole, all calm and detached composure gone as both of them groaned in tempo. 

He savoured the bitterness of Potter’s come and suckled for more.

When Potter’s cock left Severus’ mouth, Potter gazed down into Severus’ face for a long moment, unidentifiable emotions rippling on his features as Severus licked his lips and held the green gaze.

Potter looked away first and un-straddled Severus’ torso.

He gracelessly flopped down beside Severus and lay there to catch his breath.

Severus was dozing off, content, tired, and discomfort momentarily forgotten when Potter broke the silence.

“You don’t have to come next full moon,” said he in a strangely small voice. “Or rather, I won’t come here with him if you don’t want me to. I’ll think of something else. Just tell me. The house is yours, I told you.”

Something lanced in Severus’ chest and fury made blood pound at his temples.

For a moment absolute rage obscured his vision as the room swam around him.

 _Want._ What Potter was playing at asking Severus what he wanted? Was getting buggered and torn by a monster to earn Potter’s cock still not enough? Did he have to beg too?

In a brusque movement that made his head dizzy and every fiber in his body ache, Severus flung himself out of bed. He reached the sheet-covered dresser in two strides and snatched his wand from the top of it.

A wand wave later, he was fully dressed, and marching toward the door.

He paused briefly, one hand on the doorknob.

“December 3rd,” said he to the panel of wood, before leaving the room.

Did Potter know that every full moon within a year's cycle each had its own name?

Did Potter know that December's was called the Cold Moon?


End file.
